Santu Mofokeng
Santu Mofokeng photographe contemporain sud-africain, né en 1956 à Johannesburg en Afrique du Sud). Biographie Santu Mofokeng débute en tant que photographe de rue dans les années 1970, en réalisant des portraits de sa famille et de ses amis à Soweto. En 1988 il est chercheur à l'Institut d'études sociales de l'Université du Witwatersrand à Johannesburg. En 1981, il est engagé par le journal Beeld comme assistant au laboratoire photo. L’année suivante il travaille pour les journaux de la Chambre des Mines. En 1985, il rejoint « Afrapix », un collectif de photographes fondé en 1982, par un petit groupe multi-racial de photographes et de militants. Parallèlement, il commence à faire des reportages pour New Nation, un journal alternatif dirigé par Zwelakhe Sisulu (et Gabu Tgwana, qui remplaça Sisulu pendant sa détention), et à développer un projet intitulé Fictional Biography. En 1986, Santu Mofokeng se lance dans son premier essai photographique : Train Church, une exploration des rituels religieux. En 1988, il rejoint l’African Studies Institute (ASI), il a alors la fonction de chercheur2 et de photographe pendant presque 10 ans. Il réalise à ce moment-là : Rumours / The Bloemhof Portfolio, un essai photographique. En 1990, Santu Mofokeng est récompensé pour son exposition à la Johannesburg Market Galleries, Like Shifting Sand, qui montre la vie dans les fermes et le quotidien des communautés. Il reçoit la première bourse Ernest Cole , qui lui permet d’étudier un an au Centre international de la photographie (ICP) de New York. En 1996, Santu Mofokeng entame son essai photographique intitulé Chasing Shadows . Lors de la seconde Biennale de Johannesburg en 1997, il présente un diaporama : The Black Photo Album / Look: 1890–1950, Distorting Mirror: Townships Imagined Prix et récompenses *2009 : Prince Claus Lauriat, Amsterdam *2007 : Ruth First Fellowship, Wits University, Wits (Afrique du Sud) *2001 : DAAD Fellowship, Berlin *1999 : Les Ateliers de l’Image, Marseille *1999 : DAAD Fellowship, Worpswede (Allemagne) *1998 : Künstlerhaus Worpswede Fellowship, Worpswede (Allemagne) *1992 : 1st Mother Jones Award for Africa, San Francisco *1991 : Ernest Cole Scholarship, International Center of Photography, New York Expositions individuelles *2011 : « Santu Mofokeng. Chasseur d’ombres, 30 ans d’essais photographiques », Jeu de Paume, Paris *2010 : « Let’s Talk », Arts on Main, Johannesburg; « Remaining Past », Minshar Art Institute, Tel-Aviv; « Chasing Shadows », Institute of Humanities, Ann Arbor, Michigan *2009 : « Santu Mofokeng », Autograph ABP, Londres *2008 : « Santu Mofokeng’s Landscape », Warren Siebrits, Johannesburg; « Homeland Security », Johannesburg Art Gallery, Johannesburg *2007 : « Invoice », Standard Bank Art Gallery, Johannesburg *2006 : « Invoice », Iziko South African National Art Gallery, Le Cap, Afrique du Sud *2004 : « Rethinking Landscape », Centre Photographique d’Île-de-France,Pontault-Combault ; Galerie Art & Essai, Université Rennes 2; « Santu Mofokeng », Gallery Momo, Johannesburg; « Santu Mofokeng », David Krut Projects, New York *2003 : « Chasing Shadows », Memling Museum, Bruges *2000 : « Sad Landscapes », Camouflage Gallery, Johannesburg, « Chasing Shadows », Transparencies International, Berlin *1999 : « Black Photo Album/ Look At Me », FNAC Montparnasse, Paris *1998 : « Lunarscapes », Nederlands Foto Instituut, Rotterdam; « Chasing Shadows », Nederlands Foto Instituut, Rotterdam; « Black Photo Album / Look At Me », Nederlands Foto Instituut, Rotterdam *1997 : « Chasing Shadows », Gertrude Posel Gallery, Wits Art Museum, Johannesburg *1995 : « Distorting Mirror / Townships Imagined », Workers’ Library, Johannesburg *1994 : « Rumours / The Bloemhof Portfolio », Market Galleries, Johannesburg *1990 : « Like Shifting Sand », Market Galleries, Johannesburg Expositions collectives * 2013 : « Transition », Rencontres d'Arles. * 2011 : « Figures & Fictions: Contemporary South African Photography », Victoria and Albert Museum, Londres **« Events of the Self: Portraiture and Social Identity », The Walther Collection, Neu-Ulm, Allemagne * 2010 « Darkroom : Photography and New Media in South Africa since 1950 », Virginia Museum of Fine Arts, Virginie **« Animism », Extra City / M HKA, Anvers ; Kunsthalle Bern, Berne ; Generali Foundation, Vienne **« Apartheid - Widerstand - Freiheit: Südafrikanische Fotografie 1950-2010 », Willy-Brandt-Haus, Berlin * 2009 : « The Symbolic Efficiency of the Frame », Tirana International Contemporary Art Biannual (T.I.C.A.B.), Albanie **« Urban Reflections », Stills Scotland’s Centre for Photography, Edimbourg * 2008 : « Home Lands - Land Marks: Contemporary Art from South Africa », Haunch of Venison, Londres ** « Rationalism of Nationalism », Warren Siebrits, Johannesburg * 2007 : 52e Biennale de Venise **« Climate Change », Ruth First Fellowship Award Conference, Atlas Studios, Johannesburg **« Apartheid – The South African Mirror », Centre de Cultura Contemporània de Barcelona, Barcelone **« Reality Check: Zeitgenössische Fotokunst aus Südafrika », Neue Berliner Kunstverein, Berlin ; Kunstmuseum Bochum, Allemagne ; Kunstsammlungen Chemnitz, Allemagne ; Galerie der Stadt Sindelfingen, Allemagne ; Iziko South African National Gallery, Le Cap * 2004-7 :« Africa Remix : Contemporary Art of a Continent », Museum Kunst Palast, Düsseldorf ; Hayward Gallery, Londres ; Centre Georges Pompidou, Paris ; Mori Art Museum, Tokyo ; Johannesburg Art Gallery, Johannesburg ; Moderna Museet, Stockholm * 2006 :« Exorcising Exoticism », International Contemporary Art Exhibition Taipei, Taiwan **« 1st Trienal de Luanda », Angola **« Black, Brown + White », Kunsthalle Wien, Vienne * 2005-6 : « Unsettled », Durban Art Gallery, Afrique du Sud ; Reykjavik Museum of Photography, Reykjavik ; Kristanstads Konsthall, Suède ; National Museum of Photography, Copenhague * 2005 : « 10 years 100 artists: Art in a Democratic South Africa », Bell-Roberts Gallery, Le Cap * 2004 :« Post ! Contemporary South African Photography », Tama Art University Museum, Tokyo **« Forbidden City », International Photography Festival Beijing, Pékin **« New Identities : Contemporary South African Art », Bochum Museum, Allemagne ; Johannesburg Art Gallery, Johannesburg ; Pretoria Art Museum, Pretoria **« Ralentir vite », le Plateau / Frac Ile-de-France, Paris * 2003 : « 5èmes Rencontres de la Photographie Africaine », Bamako **« 6th Sharjah International Biennial », Émirats Arabes Unis * 2002 :« Documenta 11 », Cassel **« 25th Bienal de São Paolo », Brésil **« Surviving Apartheid », Maison Européenne de la Photographie, Paris **« Dislocation: Installations from South Africa », Circulo de Bellas Artes, Madrid ; Sala Rekalde, Bilbao * 2001 : « The Short Century, Independence and Liberation Movements in Africa 1945-1994 », Museum Vialla Stuck, Munich ; Haus der Kulturen der Welt /17 Santu Mofokeng Martin-Gropius-Bau, Berlin ; MoMa / PS1, New York ; Museum of Contemporary Art, Chicago **« Africas: The Artist and the City », Centre de Cultura Contemporània de Barcelona, Barcelone * 2000 : « Unplugged V », Market Galleries, Johannesburg **« Man + Space », Gwangju Biennale, Corée du Sud **« Translation/Seduction/Displacement », White Box Gallery, New York ; Institute of Contemporary Art at Maine College of Art, Portland **« The Song of the Earth: Biennials in Dialogue », Fridericianum Museum, Cassel **« Positions Attitudes Actions », 4th Photo Biennale Rotterdam **« L ́État des Choses, Kunst-werke Berlin, Germany **« Rhizomes of Memory », Henie Onstad Kunstsenter, Oslo * 1999 : « Africa by Africa: A Photographic View », Barbican Centre, Londres **« Identity and Environment », Ludwig Museum, Budapest **« A South Photographs Collective Exhibition », Area Gallery, Le Cap * 1998 : « Blank__Architecture, Apartheid and After », Nederlands Architecture Institute, Rotterdam **« 3èmes Rencontres de la Photographie Africaine », Bamako **« Dreams and Clouds », KulturHuset, Stockholm **« Democracy ́s Images », BildMuseet, Umea University, Suède ; Atlas Studios, Johannesburg * 1997 :« Alternating Currents », 2nd Johannesburg Biennale, Johannesburg * 1996 : « In/Sight: African Photographers, 1940 to the Present », Guggenheim Museum, New York **« Images of Africa Festival », Copenhague **« Standard Bank National Arts Festival », Grahamstown, Afrique du Sud **« Colours: Contemporary Art from South Africa », Haus Der Kulturen Der Welt, Berlin * 1995 : « Transitions: Contemporary Art from South Africa », F-Stop Gallery, Bath **« 3rd International Photography Biennale Santa Cruz de Tenerife », Îles Canaries **« Panoramas of Passage: Chaning Landscapes of South Africa », Standard Bank National Arts Festival, Grahamstown, Afrique du Sud **« Les assises de l ́Afrique », UNESCO, Paris * 1994 : « 1ères Rencontres de la Photographie Africaine », Bamako **« This Land is our Land », Bloemfontein, Afrique du Sud * 1993 : « FNAC - Mother Jones Award winners 1992 », Light Factory, Caroline du Nord **« Happy Sad Land », Internationale Fototage Herten, Allemagne **« Montage ́93 », International Festival of the Image, Rochester, USA **« In Transit », New Museum of Contemporary Art, New York * 1991 : « AA Vita Art Now », Johannesburg Art Gallery, Johannesburg Galerie * Site de l'artiste Fichier:Mokofeng1.jpg Fichier:Mokofeng2.jpg Catégorie:Photographe sud-africain Catégorie:Naissance en 1956